Tigerlilies
by angelofsweetness
Summary: AU. He simply wanted a smile from her. Who knew something so small could grant him that wish. SoraKairi


For **Jezie** or better known as **KHKairiNamineFanatic**.

This is her _birthday present_ from me. Sorry it took so long, Jez. The doc couldn't load. Sorry! Anyway, she's one of my closest friends on this site and she **rocks **hard. She's an _awesome authoress_ and she's just cool like that. Hehe. Hope she enjoys this as well as all of my other readers and fans out there! Lily loves ya'll.

**P.S: Based on personal experience**

Disclaimer: Lily owns nothing. Sad, I know.

Tigerlilies

_Kai_**ora**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_All I wanted was to see her smile and now..._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

She was always _there_.

She would always be standing there, in the exact same spot, at the exact same time, looking at the exact same thing. He wondered. He was always wondering and pondering on why she forever gazed to it so longingly. Why was such a beautiful young woman like her always staring to the direction of an inanimated object with that kind of expression, bewilderment and dearing?

Why was she looking at a _tree_?

It wasn't even an extrodinary tree. It just happened to be a pile of bushes, bundled together and on them bloomed the typical and common little white flowers we all know as, _tigerlilies_. Nothing special or remarkable about that. He didn't see the point of staring at them within five minutes. He had hurt his head many times just thinking bout her matter. In fact, that wasn't the only question on his mind. He was also curious to why he was so intruiged in her until he would delay his school time just to see her in the morning, looking at the tigerlilies. Sure, she had the looks and appearance of a royal princess.

Heck, she was _gorgeous_.

Heavenly beautiful with her auburn hair neatly alligned along her face that stopped abrubtly at her fragile shoulders. Her petite frame covered by the school's tight, white collared blouse with a plaid skirt to match. Her school bag dangled loosely at her fair hands and whenever her blue irises glanced to the flowers, a frown or a pout would always appear at her lips.

He groaned.

Why would someone look at tigerlilies with such a depressing facial expression? Tigerlilies may be simple by looks but they were enchanting flowers. Plus, they were one of nature's creations. Everyone should appreciate them. Sighing, he ruffled his spiky locks and loosened his darn annoying school tie, allowing the fresh air to recool his slightly heating body. His bagpack slung over an arm with his other hand neatly in a pocket. He checked his wristwatch and couldn't help but smile.

8 o'clock sharp.

Quickly smartening himself, he fastened his pace and began moving towards the direction of the reason he wakes up early in the morning's for.

_Hopefully, she's already there…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Rustle, rustle,_ _rustle,_

Using his rough hands that were cloaked by his fingerless gloves, he pushed back the ticklish leaves of the bush in front of him to get a better look at her.

There she is…

As usual, she was dressed in her school uniform and as he guessed it, she was looking at those _damn_ lilies again. He blushed slightly upon realising how he appeared to appeal as a stalker then and there. But no matter how much he wanted to stop, to avert his gaze away from her, they would always find a way back to her. He leaned in closer, grazing his school slacks with the dirt and squinted his eyes to appreciate her features (Even if he was just a few feet from her).

"What are you doing?"

He jumped out from his spot in shock and managed to muffle a scream, preventing from achieving her attention. He turned around to the source of the voice and was face to face with his best friend, Riku. "Don't scare me like that," he warned, rubbing his chest repetively. Riku smirked.

"My, my, someone's touchy today. What's the matter Sora, woke up on the wong side of the bed?"

Sora scowled while rolling his eyes, brushing the leaves off his spiky brown hair. Riku chuckled and helped the poor boy out. He then peeked over to what his friend was previously viewing at. Or more likely, _who_…

He grinned when he saw the apple of Sora's eye. "You checking Kairi out huh?"

Sora couldn't help but blush and shook his head furiously but very overjoyed he at least already knew her name. "N-No… no way. Never! Nu-uh. Nope,"

Riku raised a curious eyebrow and slowly nodded. "U-huh… you should go talk to her. That's how you approach girls. Not by stalking them and taking shy peeks dude,"

The brunette heaved a sigh. He turned back his attention back to her, only getting a glimpse of her leaving solemnly, slumping forward. "I don't know why Riku, but I find it _bizarre_ of her to always be looking at those lilies for so long and the way she looks at them, its as though they placed a spell on her or something. So longing… so dearing," He paused and gazed to the bushes. "But what's weird is, her eyes are always sad whenever she's doing it. That makes me sad because I can't do anything to stop her sadness. I can't do anything to make her smile... and I want to...,"

"You wanna know why?" came Riku's simple answer.

"You know?"

The platinum one slapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head with frustration. "Dude, obviously she's remembering something terrible when she looks at them. That's why she's so sad,"

"Really?"

"_Duh_. You should get her some of those tigerlilies,"

Sora gave a blank look to his comrade. "And why so if she's sad even by looking at them?"

"They say when a boy hands a tigerlily to a girl, a smile will carve on her lips automatically. No doubting it. Although its just a folks tale, its worth a try since you wanna see your chick smile that bad,"

"Yeah, w-wait! She's _not_ my chick, okay?" grumbled Sora, crossing his arms to Riku. He chuckled and ruffled the younger one's hair before checking his wristwatch. Sighing, he stood up and offered a helping hand to him. "Come on. School's starting and I don't want to be late,"

Sora nodded and watched as Riku left first. He slowly spun back and looked up to the lilies with a grin. Maybe Riku was right. Maybe the folkstale was true. He grinned even wider by the thought of seeing her smile as he handed a flower to her. How beautiful she may be…

"Tigerlilies huh…?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_This is harder than it looks_.

Sora blew a strand of his front hair away from his face as he mustered all his strength and focused them all to his arms. He didn't want to fall to the pavement below with such great height. He looked back up and held a determined face as the rare and more beautiful tigerlilies were up ahead. After school, he had wasted not another minute as he raced home, cheanged clothes and headed back to this famous bush.

Who knew climbing hedges were so _hard_?

Well, since there were many bushes and since they piled on one another, it did make sense. But he didn't have time to worry about that. He was more focused on grabbing a few lilies and giving them to the girl so he could see how a smile looks like on her. He blushed.

"J-Just… a … b-bit…-m-more…,"

He raised a foot and perched it nicely on top of a branch and continued moving up, ignoring the tickles of leaves and the stinging of thorns as he made his way up. Imagining the image of her was all the energy he needed to continue. Thank heavens she was beautiful or he would've lost energy hours ago.

Stepping on another branch, his body lunged forward and using his hands, he moved the remaining leaves in front of his sight and pushed them back. Gasping with relief and moving forward, he saw the beautiful and elegant white tigerlilies in front. He used his left arm to support his body whilst the right arm sprinted forward and moved in a curvy way to grab the flowers in a bunch.

_Snap_.

Uh-oh.

The twig he was placed upon managed to break, sending him tumbling down. A shrill scream escaped his lips as the feel of branches breaking beneath him with the rustling of leaves following them._ I'm doomed_. He braced himself for the feel of cold, hard concrete smahing themselves against his head and back. He imagined happy things to escape the thought of pain he would experience in mere seconds.

_Flop._

Suinting an eye open, he saw the scenary of the front houses becoming clear once more. He looked down and realised he had fallen on a patch of grass barely. Sighing with relief, he moved his foot and noticed that a stinge of pain bolted through his leg. He groaned when realising his left leg was_ sprained_.

"Great, just my luck,"

"Oh my god, are you alright?" came a feminine voice in front of him.

He raised his head and gaped. Blue clashed with blue. Her concerned ones with his astounded ones. It was her. It was Kairi. He tried to utter a word, say anything to her. She gave a wonderous look as she offered her hand to him, waiting for him to take it. He lifted a shaking hand and caught hers, feeling the warmth and softness of it beneath his fingertips. He smiled. They were _perfect._ Like her.

"You're injured. Let me help you," she mumbled, her voice so fragile, it shattered his body.

She tried pulling him her way but he didn't budge. She raised an eyebrow to him and gave him a confused look. "What's wrong?"

I hope this works.

He slowly moved his left hand to her, gracefully opened his fingers, breaking them apart from one another until it displayed a destroyed tigerlily, petals barely hanging on it with its stem half broken. He only managed to grab one and it was _ruined_. He stained red with embarassment and closed his eyes, expecting a laugh from her or even a scolding or _even _an angry shout. Anything at all… "H-Here…," he mumbled, lowering his head. "I-I… g-got this f-for you," Great, he thought. He felt so stupid, handing a damaged flower to the girl he liked. He felt her fingertips brush with his as the flower shifted to her possesion. Now, she was going to giggle and call him a moron. How stupid…foolish…idiotic.

"Its beautiful," said Kairi.

What?

He slowly raised his head and he was suprised to see her expression.

She was smiling.

Her lips were curled upward, showing her pink gloss tht shimmered under the sunlight. Her face glowed more than before, giving her the innocent touch. Her teeth were white and pearly, allowing the more happy effect. She looked back to him with her blue orbs and smiled even wider to him. He slowly lifted his lips nd returned her smile with a weak grin. "R-Really?" he asked, stammering with shock.

"Yes," she replied, carefully holding it so the stem wouldn't fully break in two. "Everyday, I'll always look at these flowers dearly because they're my favourite. I've seen pictures and models of them but I never had a chance to touch a real one. I tried reaching myself but I can't climb and the bushes are too high. So, everyday I wait, hoping someone will give me one or maybe one of these lilies will fall,"

He blinked. She was _waiting_…… for him maybe? He grinned bashfully and rubbed the back of his head, ignoring the pain in his leg. "W-Well, I'm glad I helped,"

Kairi smiled, pushing the flower to her nose and inhaled its scent. She sighed with joy, giggling even. He thought the sight ws absolutely adorable. She gazed back to him and they stared at one another in the eyes. She offered her hand to him, once more. He looked to it suspiciously.

"Come on. I hear there's this new flavour at the icecream parlor downtown that sounds _really_ tasty. I could use someone to share this new flavour with,"

Sora laughed and gradually took her hand. Kairi giggled and helped him out.

And together they walked hand in hand, smiling at one another's face.

Sora with his goofy grin and sprained ankle,

Kairi with her charming smile and broken lily tucked neatly behind her ear.

Now she'd never have to wait and stare at that bush any longer.

She has something _more _important to stare at now.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_I can see that and so much more..._

_fin._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

There ya have it. Hope it didn't suck that bad but personally, I like it. Yes, this is based on personal experience. I was emo before and now, me and my 'Sora' are close as ever. We like each other but I'm not ready yet so we're going slow for now. Haha. Now, you all know why tigerlilies are my fav flowers. Remember, read and review. So, please review, review, REVIEW! Have a nice day everybody! Lily's here, signing out!


End file.
